


The Art Of Sneaking

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s no stranger to sneaking around, not by a long shot. He’s mastered all  from climbing out his window quietly to hopping Lisa Braeden’s fence without waking up their Rottweiler and even more recently, entering the Novak residence undetected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Sneaking

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write so I hope everyone enjoys it :)

0\. Dean’s no stranger to sneaking around, not by a long shot. He’s mastered all from climbing out his window quietly to hopping Lisa Braeden’s fence without waking up their Rottweiler and even more recently, entering the Novak residence undetected.

1\. His go to tactic is climbing the tree on the side of the house, the one that has almost a direct entrance into Castiel’s room. Sometimes a nosey neighbor might glare and frown at him, the first time he did it he landed with a loud thud on Cas’s floor, but other than that no fuss no muss. 

2\. One of his main obstacles are Cas’s siblings.None of them had any beef with him, Anna seemed nice enough, Gabriel didn’t really care about much other than pranking people and he and Michael were on the baseball team together. Still, Dean was sure they’d kick his ass if they ever knew he was screwing their little brother. For this, Dean liked using a distraction. He’d tamper with the sprinklers, maybe mess with the garage door so it wouldn’t stop opening and closing. Cas would unlock the back door and they’d make a mad dash to his room.

3\. For the rare occasions when someone tries to come into Castiel’s room, Dean had perfected the classic techniques; rolling under the bed and hiding in the closet. Clichéd and over done, but effective.

4\. Dean’s favorite might be the most simple. He rarely uses it because there’s hardly ever an opportunity for it. He’ll get Jo to throw a party and invite everyone. Dean will make a few rounds before slipping out quietly and making his get away for the Novak house and walking through the front door. It’s not often when each of Cas’s siblings go out all at once though.

5\. Sneaking tactic number five is for emergencies. It’s dangerous and terrifying, and Dean knows the day is coming when he’ll have to use it. He feels it every time he climbs the tree, every time the smoke alarm goes off, every time he’s under the bed and every time Jo throws a party. Tactic number five isn’t really sneaking at all. It’s finally admitting to everyone, and maybe even himself, that he and Cas are together. And yeah, that’s pretty terrifying to him.


End file.
